Halloween Surprise
by AnimeRox675
Summary: Naruto,Sasuke and the boys of Konoha are going to try to scare the girls on Halloween... But someone else is gonna scare all of them
1. Chapter 1

Halloween Surprise

**Me: This is my first fanfic and also DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

**Naruto: yeah Masashi Kishimoto does**

**Me: So enjoy the story**

"Yahoo tomorrow's Halloween!", Naruto said as he threw his fist in the air. Naruto had blond spikey hair and blue eyes that sparkled in the sun he also wore a konoha head band on his forhead. He also wore an orange jumpsuit and on both of his cheeks he had 3 black lines.

"What's so great about Halloween?", Sasuke asked. Sasuke wore a blue turtleneck shirt with the Uchiha emblem on the back and white shorts down to his knees. He had onyx colored eyes and dark blue hair spiked in the back with bangs in the front he also wore a Konoha headband on his forehead.

"Well-

"It's about sweets, dressing up and having fun.", Sakura blurted out. Sakura wore a red qipao with the Haruno emblem on the front, with dark blue shorts. She had pink, short shoulder-length hair with a blue Konoha headband parting her bangs. She had green emerald eyes that peered into your soul.

"What are you going to be for Halloween Sakura?", Naruto asked

"It's a surprise.", she said as she grinned

"Aww Sakura please tell me, please, please, please, I won't tell Sasuke!", he said with an annoying tone

"NO SO SHUT UP AND STOP ASKING!", Sakura screamed as she smacked him across the face that sent him crashing to the ground.

"Ow, Sakura that hurt.", he exclaimed

"Good.", she said happily

"So Sasuke what are you going to be for Halloween?", she curiously asked

"Nothing.", he typically replied

"Why?", Sakura asked

"Because I stopped all of this nonsense after my parents were killed, and I HATE sweets.", he said

"Oh… I'm sorry about that, and if you change your mind I can make a costume for you.", she cheerfully said

"It's ok, and I'll think about, thanks for offering.", he replied. The 3 walked a little further down the road and made it to 3 intersections.

"Ok, well see ya tomorrow… oh I almost forgot Naruto your costume will be ready at 5:00, ok?", She asked

"Ok, and see ya at 5:00.", he replied. Naruto and Sasuke both waved. Just as Sasuke was about to go down his street Naruto stopped him.

"Teme wait.", Naruto called

"What Dobe , this better be good.",

"You have to dress up as something for Halloween and come to Neji's house tonight, all of the guys are going to be there." Naruto explained

"Why, you know very well that I hate Halloween." , he replied.

"This year we are going to put together a haunted house and scare the girls.", Naruto whispered

"Sounds like fun.", Sasuke said with a smirk

" Well meet me at Sakura's place at 5:00, so we can get our costumes." Naruto said

"Ok.", Sasuke replied

"See ya then." Naruto said as he waved

"See ya.", Sasuke said as he walked away

**CLIFF HANGER XD I will have the next chapter up in like two days or less :)**

**And yeah Sasuke is not acting how he usually does because this is an extra credit story I'm writing for school so it has to be detailed and the characters can't be mean lol. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Heyy guys this is chapter 2 of The Halloween surprise, enjoy**

**Sasuke: oh and by the way AnimeRox675 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO Masashi Kishimoto DOES.**

Chapter 2

It was 5:00 sharp. Sasuke walked up to Naruto who was about to ring the doorbell. As soon as he pressed on the doorbell Sasuke was beside him.

"Coming.", said. A woman with orange hair and green emerald eyes greeted them at the door.

"Hello , we are here to see Sakura-Chan, she is making our Halloween costumes for us." Naruto and Sasuke both said at the same time

"Come in, Come in.", delightfully said with a smile.

"Sakura is in her room, she will be down shortly.", said as she went up to get her. The house was decorated with Halloween decorations and pumpkins everywhere. There was a nice glass coffee table and red sofa in front of it.

"Hey guys.", Sakura said as she smiled  
"Hey.", They both said

"Here is your costume Naruto.", She cheerfully said

"Thank you Sakura.", he said as he bowed. His costume was an orange fox with an orange and white tail with a white tip and fox ears on the hood of the costume.

"You're welcome… so Sasuke what made you change your mind about wearing a costume?", Sakura asked

"Naruto is paying me to go trick-or-treating with him and I have to give him all of the candy in the end.", Sasuke quickly lied

"Ok, what would you like to be, Sasuke?", she asked. Sasuke didn't think about that; he quickly glanced at Naruto as he mouthed VAMPIRE.

"I'll be a vampire.", Sasuke stammered

"Ok, it will be ready by tomorrow morning and also even though we have a day off tomorrow because of Halloween; Kakashi-sensei wants to meet us at the bridge, so I will just give you your costume then, ok Sasuke?", she said

"Fine with me.", he replied

"Ok guys, see ya tomorrow.", She said as she escorted them to the door.

"See ya." , they both said

Sasuke and Naruto said their goodbyes, parted and went their own ways. A nice breeze passed by flowing through his hair as he walked through the village. Sasuke had to get some accessories for his costume. He mentally made a list in his head; vampire fangs, I guess all I need is that he thought. He walked into the Halloween store, finding that almost everything out of stock, but luckily the vampire fangs were on sale. He picked it off the shelf and examined it. They were white and looked like they would fit perfectly in his mouth. As he walked up to the cashier people were whispering loud enough so that he could hear.

"look it's an Uchiha, What's he doing here I thought his whole clan was killed?", The man whispered to his wife

"You nutcase he was the only survivor of the Uchiha clan.", she whispered back. Sasuke was enraged; he quickly paid for the item and stormed out of the store. He hated it when people talked about his clan like that. He walked into to the flower shop where Ino Yamanaka, Sakura's friend/rival worked.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?", she called. Ino wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on both sides with shorts under it. She had long blond hair tied back with side bangs in the front and blue eyes.

"Well I would like two roses please.", he said

"Ok, is that all.", she asked

"Yes, how much would it cost.", he asked

"Free it's a Halloween special.", she said as she smiled

"Thank you.", he replied bowing

"No problem.", she replied

"Bye.", he said

"Bye and Happy Halloween.", she called. Sasuke walked out of the store and walked toward the Uchiha cemetery. He ignored the whispers and the stares and walked into the cemetery. He stopped in front of their tomb stones he set the flowers down and paused for a moment saying his prayers; and letting his tears fall freely.

**Heyy guys I kinda got off topic but trust me its gonna get beter in chapter 3 :) and also THANKS for all of the reviews :)**


End file.
